


Look What I Brought You, John!

by cdelbridge



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John isn’t doing well
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 24
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhGodYes_CptWatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGodYes_CptWatson/gifts).



> Many are having issues right now with the pandemic, life, weather or whatever. Since I can’t hug you all, Sherlock and Winston will for me.

“John! John!” Sherlock Holmes came out of the bathroom and found his husband, John Watson, still in bed. “Why are you still in bed? Are you feeling okay, John?”

The doctor rolled listlessly onto his side to face his husband, “I’m really beat Sherlock. I really would like to go with you on this case but I don’t feel like getting out of bed. I think I’m going to take a nap and see if I feel better. Tell me about it when you get home?”

The detective cast a knowing eye on his husband, cuddled him close and tucked him back into bed. He was asleep before Sherlock left the room.

Several hours later....

Sherlock wasn’t surprised to find his husband still sleeping when he returned although John had made it out of bed and to the couch. Touching his husband’s forehead and feeling no fever, he gazed at the calendar. Of course, he was usually more prepared but they’d had a couple intense cases lately so he’d been sidetracked.

Giving his spouse a lingering look, the detective vanished back down the stairs and out onto the street.

Still later,

John awoke on the sofa with little idea how he’d arrived there. Stretching, he reluctantly got up to pee. He’d often thought he’d make a fortune if he could only figure out removable bladders (so your spouse could empty yours when he got up to urinate in the middle of the night). He could tell said spouse wasn’t home as the place felt empty, for lack of a better word. Grabbing a cup of cold tea on his way back to the sitting room, he chugged it and rolled back over.

A little later...

John awoke to a cold, wet nose on his neck. His first thought was, “why the fuck was Sherlock’s nose so cold?” Sitting bolt upright with a yell, he found himself face to face with a large, floppy eared dog of no specific species. The dog gave a happy yip and licked his face. The doctor sputtered and yelled, “Sherlock!”

Taking this as a sign the doctor wanted to play, the dog happily continued with the face licking, moving further up the couch to straddle the doctor’s body. John gave up and laughed, the dog barked and licked his ears. John hugged the dog tightly and found himself unexpectedly crying. The dog let John hug him as long as he wanted and when he finally felt cried out, the dog gave him a face lick and laid in his lap. Petting the furry head and feeling better, John looked up into his husband’s beautiful eyes.

”Thank you,” John said simply. “How did you know?”

”Classic depression signs, winter weather is a trigger for you as is the anniversary of the date you got shot. I counted your anti-depressants and you’ve missed a couple doses when you probably should have taken an extra.” Sherlock smiled at the vision of his husband and the dog. “Winston here was training to be a therapy dog but he’s too much of a puppy and can’t control himself. I thought he’d be perfect for us. There are moments when I could use a face lick myself.” The detective, smiling, came over and sat on the floor near his husband and their new family member. “What do you think John?”

The doctor wiped his eyes and put his free arm around his spouse (the other was around the dog). “I love my husband so much!” He kissed Sherlock on the cheek then looked at the dog and said, “welcome to the family Winston!”

Winston barked in agreement.


	2. One week later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and Winston

“Come on Sherlock!” John Watson was standing in the doorway, “Winston and I are going for a walk and you need to come with us.” Winston, standing at the doctor’s feet, barked helpfully.

“John, while I appreciate the enthusiasm, I’m really busy right this second.” Sherlock was glaring into his microscope in frustration. “Maybe later.”

John came up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around the narrow waist. Leaning in to hug him, he said, “last week when I was down and didn’t know why, you did. You know me better than I know myself.” He leaned in and kissed his husband’s spine. “So, when I tell you that you’d be better off coming for a walk with Winston and I, believe that I know what I’m talking about.”

Sherlock stood, brushed his hands through his hair in frustration and said, loudly, “I’m fucking missing something!” Turning in his husband’s arms, he said, “if I go with you now, will you leave me alone later to think?”

“Yes,” John said simply.

“Give me five minutes.”

Twenty minutes later...

”I still don’t know why you wanted me to come with you?” Sherlock was stomping along next to his husband and their dog. There was actually even snow on the ground which the detective glared at.

”Well Sherlock,” John bent down and undid the dog’s leash, “Winston and I want you to play with us.” He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a ball. The dog excitedly danced around their feet, waiting for the throw. John launched the ball and with a happy yip, their lovable mixed-breed mess went in search of.

Sherlock found himself smiling, totally against his will, as he watched Winston wrestle the ball into submission then happily bring it back to John. His husband, laughing and ruffling the dog’s ears, picked up the ball and launched it again. Winston ran after it, galloping through the snow, barking happily. “Stealth is not his middle name!” Sherlock said as Winston emerged from a bush, covered in snow and deliriously happy. The dog trotted back to them but this time he dropped the ball at the detective’s feet.

John held his breath while he watched Winston prance about, waiting to see what his husband would do. He wasn’t really surprised (but very pleased) when Sherlock bent down, grabbed the ball and sent it flying. The dog ecstatically went after it. And he heard a sound dear to his heart, his husband’s laughter.

Grabbing Sherlock’s hand, they continued walking, occasionally throwing the ball for Winston but mainly just being a family. Finally putting the leash back on the dog, they headed towards home and warmth. As they rounded the corner to their house, the detective stopped and said, “thank you, John.”

”For?” The doctor waited patiently for his spouse to spit out the words.

”For dragging me out of the house. For knowing me so well. I feel much better.” Sherlock kissed his spouse lightly on the forehead. “And I’m glad we got the new family member!” He bent down to scratch Winston’s ears, much to the dog’s delight. “Although I think our furry boy needs a bath.”

”Probably.” They began walking again. “Would you help me bathe him?”

”Of course! Our boy does have two parents after all!” Sherlock opened the door for his men and ushered them inside. “My experiment can wait until later.”

John smiled happily as they climbed the seventeen steps together.


End file.
